


在Ivy餐厅

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh Series - P. D. James
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: Kate和Piers在Ivy餐厅。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At the Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611948) by [sammlicke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke)



“小组最近有什么新闻吗？除了那个失踪小女孩的案子，前几天在新闻里看到AD了。”

“AD在吃药。”

“蓝色的？”

“……”

“他年纪也不小了嘛。维生素？”

“维生素不长那样。”

“局长真不怕把他累病了，他们再去哪找这么一个有大众缘的高阶警官开发布会。”

“以及白厅那帮官僚。失踪案重启调查是大臣点名要他负责的。不过他们大概不知道AD特别见不得孩子相关的案件。”

“因为他自己的孩子？”

“是的。我觉得他们不知道。”


End file.
